The Parent Trap - Teen Titans Style
by Risa-Chan22
Summary: Gar and Raven had something in common years ago. Eleven years and nine months later Riley Logan and Allie Roth meet at a camp for girls and discover they are twins.
1. Chapter 1

The Parent Trap – Teen Titans Style Chapter 1

By Risa-chan22

The air in North Carolina was crisp this morning as the buses made their way down the road to Jump camp. Girls from all over the world were getting ready for the next eight weeks of fun. Swimming, fishing, arts and crafts were only some of the activities.

One girl about eleven years old with short hair got off the bus looking around in awe. This marks her first summer away from home. 'This was going to be fun' she thought. She looked around for her bag, the dark purple one. Not seeing it she started to walk around looking for it. She ran into something or someone hard.

"Oh sorry about that…I…uh was looking for my bag," explained the girl.

"Oh that's ok I wasn't looking where I was going sorry," said the tie dyed girl. This girl was tall for her age and just as strong.

"Nice to meet you I'm Riley Logan," said Riley.

"Ditto I'm Lucy Stone," Lucy said back. Just then the bags pile came into view.

"Hey there's my…bag or should I saw there goes my bag," said Riley with a sigh.

"No problem I'll get it for you," said Lucy as she stuck her hand into the pile and pulled out a dark purple bag with tags from California.

"Wow your from California!" exclaimed Lucy, "me too"

"Cool let's be friends Lucy," said Riley.

"Sure Riley," said Lucy.

At the same time a fancy and long car came up to Jump camp. Out came a tall man with a black suit and mask. The man walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. Out came a girl about eleven years old with long hair.

"Awe what fresh air they have here in camp," exclaimed the girl to the man.

"Yes they do miss," said the man with the mask, "Are you sure about this? We could just go back home and forget this whole mess."

"Please Dick I want this!" pleaded the girl. Sighing deeply with his head down Dick Grayson gave up. She's just like her mother. Once her mind is made up there's no changing it.

"Ok Allie have it your way but remember we're only a phone call away if you change your mind," said Dick while handing her a deck of cards with a smile, "Besides maybe you can find a worthy challenger to whoop you butt in poker."

"I'll miss you Dick," said a tearful Allie as she hugged Dick goodbye.

"I'll miss you too honey," said Dick while returning the hug.

Before Dick left, Allie and Dick did their special handshake.

Allie waved her hand as the car drove away. Sighing she started to walk toward the main cabin for orientation when she bump into some one.

"Oh sorry about that," said Allie.

"Oh it's ok really," said a brunette girl in front of her, "Hi my names Amy West, what's yours?"

"Oh um I'm Allie Roth please to meet you," said Rachael a little hesitantly.

The large group of girls gathered in the main cabin to hear from the camp headmistress, Karen Beecher.

"Welcome to Jump Camp! I hope you all feel at home here for the next eight weeks," said Karen through the mega phone.

The rest of the speech was drowned out by the thousands of girls chit-chatting.

The next few days sped by fast for the girls as they got settled in their own cabins. Each cabin had two or three girls in them. This made for time for girl talk all through the night.

The First day of activities was swimming in the lake. Allie Roth and Amy West were already fast friends and were getting ready for some swimming.

"Amy I love to swim! Back home I never get the chance to swim often because of my house being so crammed in between the others," said Allie excitedly.

"I know what you mean girl," excitedly yelled Amy to Allie. The girls now dressed for the occasion ran and jumped into the lake.

On the other side of the lake were Riley Logan and Lucy Stone. They were both ready for some swimming.

"I love the water Lucy 3 Back home my dad has a big pool where I can swim anything I want," said Riley with a smile.

"I love to play in the water too Riley," said Lucy.

Half way through swimming time in the lake, a crowd gathered to see what the fuss was about. Riley and Lucy walked up to the crowd to see some of the girls were having a swimming contest.

Amy was holding Allie's arm in the air as she won her tenth match today.

"Can anyone beat this fish of a girl?" yelled the head mistress Karen.

"I'll try my luck with her," said Riley.

"Ok we have a taker. Allie Roth vs Riley Logan! The race consist of two laps from one end of the lake and back. First one back here where we are standing wins," explained Karen, "Ready go!"

The girls got set up to swim and they were off. Allie had the lead before Riley came up behind her fast. The crowd was cheering them on as they made it to the other side of the lake. Allie made it to the other end first and kicked off fast toward the finish line. Riley wasn't far behind and made up for the lack of speed with skill.

The girls were nearing the finish line when Riley came out of nowhere and passed Allie. Both girls made it to the finish line about the same time.

"It's a tie! Wow great job girls!" exclaimed Karen.

The girls were too mad at each other to even look at each other.

"Oh man I can believe it was a tie," said Riley to herself.

"A tie no way," said Allie to herself.

"Now girls don't be that way shake hands," said Karen.

With a huff they both turned around at the same time. They got the shock of their lives when they saw that both of them looked so much alike. They both had button noses and freckles. Their hair and eyes were both green as grass.

"Whoa they look just like each other," came whispers from the crowd.

"Ok let's go eat Lucy," said Riley as she turned to leave.

"Wait don't you see the resemblance between us?" asked Allie.

"What resemblance?" said Riley, "ok turn around slowly so I can look at you," Allie huffed and slowly turned around for her.

"Oh I see you teeth are a little more cricked than mine and you hair could use a wash," stated Riley.

"Why you," said Allie, "You know I think it's because I have class and you don't!"

"Why you little," said Riley but before they could hit each other Karen stepped in.

"Now girls none of that in my camp," yelled Karen.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Parent Trap – Teen Titans Style Chapter 2

By Risa-chan22

Later that night at cabin number twenty-two, the girls gathered to watch a poker match. Allie and Amy were playing poker with 5 other girls. Allie was kicking butt and was the reigning champion until Riley showed up with Lucy.

"Who's in?" asked Allie who was currently winning.

"I am," stated Riley proudly.

"Ok California let's play," said Allie smugly.

"Fine by me England," said Riley.

The cards were dealt out five per person. Allie looked at her cards and turned in two. She then drew two more while smiling smugly. Riley too looked at her cards and turned in three. She drew 3 more and got a cocky grin on her face.

"Ok what do you have?" asked Allie.

"Why don't we make this more interesting, loser jumps in the lake," said Riley.

"Ok," agreed Allie.

"Buck naked," said Riley smiling like a hyena.

"Fine by me," said Allie smugly, "Full house in clubs beat that."

"Ok you have me, not. Royal flush in your honor," said Riley. The group of girls couldn't believe someone beat Allie in poker.

It was late that same day when they girls went down to the lake to fulfil the terms of the poker game.

"You ready England?" asked Riley. Allie said nothing but growled at the comment. She was now standing on the dock naked getting ready to jump in. Turning around to look at the girls before jumping. The girls were all laughing with Riley.

'Damn her' thought Allie. She turn back around and jumped. As she resurfaced she saw her clothes were gone.

"Ok that's how you want to play then let's play," said Allie to herself.

The next few days the girls didn't see each other much between the activities and just plain avoidance. Riley and Lucy were coming back from arts and crafts when Lucy suddenly stopped.

"Luce why'd you stop like that?" asked Riley.

"Look," said Lucy as she pointed at their cabin. The cabin had silly string all around the windows and door ways. The beds were on the roof with the England flag draped over each bed. It was worse when they tried to get into the cabin. The floors had whip cream on them with a message saying Hope you enjoy your time in camp California.

"This means war England," stated a very angry Riley.

The next day Riley made up the plans for revenge against Allie. Lucy was going to gather the supplies from the cafeteria while Riley gets the others from around camp.

It was late at night when Riley and Lucy made it to the cabin. They began by sneaking into the cabin through the unlocked door.

"This is too easy," whispered Riley to Lucy. Both girls giggled as they set up their plan.

"They won't know what hit them tomorrow," said Lucy when they got back outside.

"This is going to be good," laughed Riley, "Let's go so we can watch tomorrow morning."

The next morning was quite a shock to Allie and Amy when they woke up to find the cabin in its state of disarray. Amy woke to find honey all over her and strings tied all over her. When she tried to move she found she couldn't. Her feet were tied together and to the bed.

Allie found strings all around her too but when she moved she was hit in the face with wet and cold tofu on a string.

"Ew ew ew," yelled Amy. She finally freed herself but fell on the floor which had been waxed with grease.

"Oh she is so going to get it," said Allie.

At the same time Riley and Lucy were watching from the windows laughing to themselves.

Just then Karen came walking by them.

"Morning ladies," greeted Karen.

"Morning Miss Karen," said the girls, "Wait…Miss Karen!"

"Surprise inspection!" said Karen through her mega phone.

Karen walked up to cabin number twenty-two when Riley ran up and blocked the door.

"You can't go in there," said Riley in a panic.

"Move aside Riley this is not your cabin," stated Karen.

"But they're really sick in there. It's a real mess in there," said Riley.

"Then I have to go in there," said Karen. Allie came to the door and saw the scene in front of her. She got an idea when she saw the bucket above Karen.

"Oh we're quite alright in here unless Logan knows something we don't," said Allie with fake innocence.

Just then Karen opened the door and the bucket above her poured hot chocolate on her head. It went down her front and back.

Karen yelled out in shock and pain. She stepped into the cabin, to find herself sliding through the cabin instead. The strings around the cabin got pulled as she slid, the fan turned on to blow feathers all over the room.

Once Karen was able to get up she was red in the face mad.

"Both of you pack your bags now!" yelled Karen as she pointed at Riley and Allie.

Karen, now cleaned up lead the girls up the trail toward the isolation cabin. The other girls followed behind Karen all whispering about the mishap this morning.

"This is the isolation cabin," said Karen, "This is where you two will stay until the end of camp."

She pointed to the old looking cabin on the hill. It looks like it's been there for years.

"The rest of you go back to your activities," said Karen.

Both girls walked up to the cabin and put there things on their own beds.

"This sucks," stated Riley.

"Well this is your fault to begin with," said Allie angrily.

"My fault! You started this with the pranks!" yelled Riley.

"Me! You started it with stealing my clothes!" yelled back Allie.

Both girls growled at each other than looked away.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Parent Trap – Teen Titans Style Chapter 3

By Risa-chan22

The next few hours were pure torture for both girls. Neither girl said a word to each other. The silence was killing Riley, who was usually always talking. Allie sat quietly reading a book on her bed while Riley was pacing in circles around her side of the cabin.

"Argh say something this silence is driving me nuts!" yelled Riley in frustration. Allie looked up from her book and said, "What I'm reading find something to do yourself."

This was not what Riley thought she'd say. She thought she's ruffle her feathers some to fight back but nothing.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Riley now confused.

"What's wrong with you is more like it," said Allie while going back to her book.

"What's that you're reading anyway?" asked Riley.

"Oh this, it's a copy of my mother's book. She's a famous author," answered Allie.

"Really my dad's pretty famous too. He's a chef and we have our own restaurant called Logan's.

"Cool that's impressive not many people can do that," said Allie impressed, "My mom has powers you know."

"Really? Like what can she do?" asked Riley in doubtful voice.

"Well she's an empath, which means she can feel emotions around her. She can levitate and she's telekinetic," explained Allie.

"Really? Cool my dad can do some sweet stuff to. For one he's a changeling and can change into animals. This is because when my grandparents were alive my dad had an accident that changed him into a beast boy ," exclaimed Riley.

"Well your dad seems awesome I bet you have lots of freedom when your birthday comes around. My mom ok but she doesn't let me do something I like to do with my powers…oops," said Allie.

"Wait you have powers too?" asked Riley, "What can you do?"

"Well um I have levitate and talk to animals," said Allie hesitantly. Riley was in shock it's the same as her powers.

"I can do the same as you!" exclaimed Riley now totally surprised, "When's your birthday?"

"August eleventh," replied Allie.

"Mine too!" said Riley.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Allie, "Do you have a mom?"

"No well not anymore at least," said Riley, "How about you, do you have a dad?"

"Mom never talks about it," said Allie, "Seriously do you know what this means?"

"No what are you getting at?" asked a confused Riley.

"You don't have a mom and I've never seen my dad. We both born on August eleventh. Don't you see it?" said Allie.

"We're like sisters," said Riley.

"More like twins," said Allie.

"I knew that," said Riley.

"Did not!" yelled Allie

"Did too!" yelled back Riley. Both girl laughed hard for the first time since meeting in camp a few day ago. Allie went to her bag and started to dig through it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Riley.

"This," said Allie while holding an old picture.

"Is that your dad?" asked Riley

"Yeah," stated Allie. Riley then went to her bag a pulled out an old photo too.

"That is you mom?" asked Allie

"Yeah dad had it hidden but I found it," said Riley.

"Ok the count of three we show them," said Allie, "three…two…one"

The pictures were both torn up and down the middle. The image was hard to make out but it was the same image.

The girls gasped there was their parents.

"It's my mom," said Allie

"That's my dad," cried Riley. The girls then hugged like they found something important that was missing all these years.

"I can believe this I have a sister," said Riley while whipping her eyes.

"Twin to be exact," said Allie smiling.

"Whatever," laughed Riley.

The next few days flew by for Riley and Allie as they got to know each other. It wasn't until Riley got a devilish idea that things started to get interesting. It was when the girls were eating their favorite snack; tofu cakes in tea.

"How about we switch places? Before you say anything hear me out," said Riley while smiling.

"Ok but why?" asked Allie.

"Well I've always wanted to see mom and you want to meet dad right? Well why not trade lives for a while," said Riley.

"Yeah that sounds cool," said Allie.

"Sooner or later they'll have to switch us back," said Riley.

"Then they'll have to meet again. Great idea Riley," said Allie proudly, "One problem our looks are so different and what about Dick and Grandmother?"

"Oh don't worry we can pull it off we're twins, right? Who Dick and we have a grandmother?" asked Riley, "Oh crap Kori too."

"Dick is our butler and yeah moms mother," answered Allie, "Who's Kori?"

"My nanny," said Riley.

The girl began to make plans for the big switch. They sat in their cabin in front of the mirror. Riley was holding a pair of scissors in her hand.

"Ok you ready for this?" asked Riley.

"Ok as I'll ever be," said Allie as she tried to control her anxiety. Riley measured her hair and took a lock of Allie's hair before snipping it off.

"Is it ok," asked a nervous Allie.

"Don't worry you look great," said Riley. Riley continued to measure and cut lock after lock off until they looked in the mirror and were seeing double.

"Wow not bad job Riley," said Allie.

"Thanks but crap we have a problem," said Riley.

"What is the problem?" asked Allie.

"I have pierced ears," stated Riley.

"No no and no!" said Allie.

"Well then cutting you hair was for nothing damn it," said Riley angrily.

"Damn it fine do it," yelled Allie.

The girls waited until dark to do the procedure done. Yelling could be heard back at camp. Yells in pain that is.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Parent Trap – Teen Titans Style Chapter 4

By Risa-chan22

Allie wasn't sure about this anymore after the ear piercing. Riley tried to reinsure her that everything will be worth it in the end. Their main plan was to get their parents back together.

"Ok this is the handshake again," explained Allie to Riley.

First was the handshake, then clapping your hands together, next clap your hands with each other. The next step was to wave you fingers away from each other. Finally you bump fists before shaking hands again.

"Ok I think I got it," said Riley after successfully preforming the handshake.

The girls spent the next few weeks teaching each other about the other's lives. Before they knew it, it was time to leave camp and go home.

"Are you sure this is everything?" asked Riley as she carried her bag to the car for Allie.

"Yes for the thousandth time, it'll be fine just remember what we talked about," said Allie while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, do you have everything too?" asked Riley.

"Yes, don't worry so much," said Allie.

"Give dad a hug for me ok," said Riley as she hugged Allie.

"Same for Mom ok," said a tearful Allie.

"Allie Roth your car is ready," called Karen.

"This is it good luck sis," said Allie.

"You too," said Riley.

Riley then got into the car to head to the airport.

The plane touched down in London, England around three pm that next day. Riley was nervous about meeting her mother for the first time since she was born. She hoped Allie was having an easier time then she was.

She looked around the airport for Dick the butler Allie told her about and then spotted him by the exit door.

"Young miss oh you've grown since I last saw you," stated Dick.

"Yes I have Dick," said Riley smiling.

"We've missed you," said Dick. They then did the handshake before hugging.

"Let's go home, your mother is waiting," said Dick.

The car pulled up to a house that was two stories high but looked bigger than it appeared. It was made of stone and was probably built in the eighteen hundreds. It had moss and vines growing on the walls. Riley got out of the car and almost ran toward the house. She was so excited to meet her mom.

She walked up to the front door, took a deep breathe before opening the door. The inside was just as Allie had showed her in the pictures. It had a long staircase when you first walk in, long hall ways and large rooms. Riley walked around the first floor before finding a study which her grandmother was currently sitting in.

"Grandmother?" asked Riley.

"Allie dear, oh have I missed you," said Arella Roth as she got up and hugged Riley.

"Oh I've missed you too grandmother," said Riley.

"Come on you must see your mother, she's been waiting to see you all summer," explained Arella. Arella then lead Riley up the stairs toward the first door on the right. Riley was just about to open the door when it started to glow black. It then opened to reveal an average heighted woman with short violet hair with violet colored eyes. She was pale with a red gem on her forehead.

"Allie welcome home dear," said Raven in a slight monotone voice.

"Hi mom," said Riley as she hugged Raven. Raven doesn't usually like physical contact but her daughter was the only exception. Raven hugged her back happily.

"It's been to long honey," stated Raven just before the phone rang. Raven let Riley go to answer the phone.

"Yes this is she…but Allie just got home…fine I see what I can do. Bye," said Raven, "Honey do you mind going to my publishers office with me?"

"Sure mom let's go," said Riley.

"Ok let's go," said Raven.

The publisher's office was in downtown London. Raven opened a portal and had Riley step into it. Next thing Riley knew she was in the office in downtown London.

"Cool! Mom is so cool," said Riley to herself. Raven appeared next to her from out of the portal. She walked over to the desk located near the back of the room. The man behind the desk was the publisher's assistant.

"What is the problem Jerry?" asked Raven slightly annoyed. The man and Raven talked the problem over while Riley explored the building floor. The problem turned out to be minor and Raven decided to walk home with Riley so they could talk.

"Mom what happened to my father?" asked Riley out of the blue.

"Your father? Why the sudden interest in your father?" asked Raven while rising her one eyebrow.

"Well we never talk about him and I'm almost a teenager and I need a father's guidance," stated Riley.

"Well ok. He's an American, we meet at a party for heroes. It was back before I could really call anyone a friend. My powers were out of control, well more so then now. He was my first friend," said Raven as she remember back to when she first meet Gar.

 _Flashback_

 _Raven had just arrived at the Titans Tower party. A party for new and old heroes to gather and socialize. Raven was darker than most of the other new heroes. She stayed to herself most of the party until Garfield Logan calling himself beast boy made his way toward Raven._

" _Hey there," greeted Gar, "Why are you by yourself?"_

" _Hi, um I'm not good with people," Raven said in a monotone._

" _That's ok not everyone is," Gar said while smiling, "Wanna hang out with me?"_

" _Uh sure that would be nice," said Raven. They spent the rest of the party talking and he even got her to dance with him. It was the best time Raven had since becoming a hero._

 _End of Flashback_

"Mom, Mom are you ok?" asked Riley.

"Huh oh yes I'm fine just zoned out a little there sorry," said Raven.

"Ok whatever you say mom," laughed Riley.

Allie's plane touched down in California around two pm. Allie grabbed her bags and left the plane. She looked around for her father. She then spotted him. He was tall about five feet eight inches tall, had green skin, green hair and eyes. He was waving to her when he saw her. Allie ran toward him and collided with him hugging him with all her might.

"Dad I can't believe it's you," said Allie.

"Hey there sweetie I missed you too," said Gar with a smile, "Let's go home."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The Parent Trap – Teen Titans Style Chapter 5

By Risa-chan22

On the car ride home Allie couldn't stop looking at Gar.

"Do I have something on my face," joked Gar.

"Oh no dad I just missed you that's all," said Allie.

"Ok whatever you say Riley," said Gar.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. They pulled up to the house and got out of the car. The house was a large pale yellow building. Down the road from it was the restaurant that Gar owned. The land was covered with vast amounts of plants and rocks. Plenty of room to run and play plus a large pool the size of a small lake. Allie was amazed by the sheer size of the place.

'My sister has it made,' thought Allie as she looked around. Next thing Allie knew she was being crushed in a hug.

"Oh how I have missed you Riley," said Koriandr or Kori for short.

"You're crushing me," Allie struggled to say.

"Oh sorry my little bumgof," said Kori while letting go of her, "Are you the hungry?"

"Uh sure," said Allie as she walked into the house with Kori and Gar.

The inside of the house was more amazing then the outside. It was huge and had a large staircase leading upstairs. The living room had multiply couches and coffee tables with a large TV. It had double glass doors leading outside to a stone patio.

"Wow!" said Allie with a smile.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Kori, "I have pan of the cakes, the waffles, the eggs and much more"

"I'll just have some tea Kori," said Allie. Kori was surprised at her answer. Never has Riley ever refused food before.

"Are you the sick?" asked Kori while feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine really just tired," Allie said while fake yawning.

"Ok my bumgof we'll just unpack and you can rest after," said Kori with a smile.

Kori and Allie when upstairs to unpack Allie's bags. Allie went to the window as looked outside to a tall blonde woman with her dad. From the looks of it she was all over Gar like a fly of shit.

"Kori, who is that?" asked Allie while taking out her camera and snapping a picture of the mystery woman.

"Oh her I cannot say. Your father wants to talk to you when we are done," stated Kori with disgust.

As soon as the unpacking was done Allie headed back down stairs to see what her dad wanted. She made it outside on the patio just in time to catch her dad.

"Hey dad what's up? What do you want to talk about?" asked Allie with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Riley great timing. I wanted you to meet Terra Markov," said Gar.

"Oh she's so grown up looking Gar," said Terra in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hi," said Allie, 'What's with this? Riley never told me about her?' thought Allie to herself.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat," said Gar while walking back inside the house, "Find something to talk about while I'm gone."

After Gar leaves Terra looks at Allie and gives her a smile that makes your skin crawl.

"So I hope you don't mind but you father and I went on a boat ride without you," said Terra.

"Well it's not like it's the first time my dad has been on a boat ride with a woman," said Allie, "I'd be a little annoyed to be number twenty-six, I mean twenty-eight in a man's life."

"I'm number twenty-eight?" asked Terra while raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah you are," stated Allie smugly. Allie then walked toward the pool that was just next to the patio and jumped in. The water splashed Terra with full force.

"Argh watch it you brat," yelled Terra.

Just then Gar came back outside with a bowl of cereal and noticed Terra was all wet.

"Hey Terra what happened," asked Gar.

"Oh nothing Gar just a little accident," said Terra.

"Ok whatever you say," said Gar while taking a bit of cereal.

Later the night Allie made a collect call to London, England to talk to Riley about the mess she was in.

"Hello, Roth residence," said Dick on the other line.

"Can I talk to Allie please?" asked Allie.

"Allie ok," said Dick.

"Hi who is it?" asked Riley.

"Riley we have a problem," said Allie in a panic.

"Oh hi Lucy, hold on we'll talk in a minute," lied Riley as she took the phone in the closet, "Ok I can talk now."

"Riley dads in love!" yelled Allie.

"What dad doesn't fall in love," said Riley in disbelief.

"Well he is now, he's all over her and waiting on her all the time," said Allie.

Meanwhile in England

"He is? Well do something to brake them up," said Riley.

"I'm kind of don't know how to because I just met the man today," said Allie, "You got to bring mom her right away if this plan is going to work."

"No I want more time with her," hissed Riley angrily. She then hung up the phone on Allie. Riley then came out of the closet to find Raven, Dick and Arella standing there watching her.

"What are you doing?" asked Dick.

"Uh camp thing talk to your friends in the closet," Riley said laughed nervously.

The next morning Allie made it down stairs for breakfast to find Kori making something in the kitchen.

"Morning Kori, where's dad?" asked Allie.

"Morning my little bumgof, the waffles, and the eggs and bacon," said Kori, "Your dad went to the restaurant and wants to talk to you when you're down."

"Ok I'm done," said Allie while biting into some toast. She then ran outside and toward the restaurant down the roadway.

The restaurant was old fashion and made of stone. It had vines growing on the walls and French windows. The doors were also French style.

"Dad?" called Allie when she opened the front door.

"Riley over here," yelled Gar.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Allie.

"How do you like Terra?" asked Gar.

"She's ok. By the way what was my mom like?" asked Allie.

"What's the sudden talk about your mom?" asked Gar.

"Well we never talk about her and I'm almost a teenager. I need a mom," said Allie.

"Well you mom was stunning when I first met her, she was quiet and kept to herself," explained Gar.

 _Flash back_

 _Garfield Logan came to the Titan tower that night to start being a hero when he laid eyes on Raven. She was standing there all by herself most of the night Gar noted._

 _It wasn't until he spent some time with her that he learned more about her life. She came from England and lived with her mother. 'She's kind of shy' thought Gar._

" _Want to hang out later?" asked Gar._

" _Sure," said Raven._

 _They spent the next few days getting to know the teams and each other._

" _So I'm eighteen how about you?" asked Gar._

" _I'm twenty-one," answered Raven._

" _Cool, want to get something to eat?" asked Gar._

" _Sure," said Raven._

 _End of Flashback_

"Dad are you in there?" asked Allie while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh oh sorry," said Gar while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ok what about Terra again,"

"Well um I'm going to marry her," explained Gar.

"What?"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Parent Trap – Teen Titans Style Chapter 6

By Risa-chan22

The world seemed to stand still for Allie.

"What? You can't get married!" yelled Allie, "This is messed up!"

She then started to yell in French before Gar stopped her.

"Whoa was that French? I didn't know you spoke French," said Gar, "Now what was that in English please."

Taking a deep breathe Allie looked at Gar.

"I'm ok now dad and don't worry about it. I learned it at camp," said Allie trying to be calm.

"Ok whatever you say honey," said Gar, "Anyway about the camping trip, do you want to go to the lake like always or somewhere new this year?"

"What camping trip?" asked Allie now confused.

"The one we take every year before school starts," said Gar.

"Oh that camping trip. Anything fine as long as it's with you dad," said Allie.

"Alright Riley the lake it is," said Gar.

Later that day Allie was pacing the living room trying to think of new ways to stop her dad from marring that woman. While she was pacing and talking to herself Kori came into the room and heard everything.

"Riley what are you talking about?" asked Kori.

"Oh Kori you scared me," said Allie while holding her chest.

"Riley are you ok?" asked Kori.

"I'm not Riley," said Allie, "I'm Allie."

"Allie," said a tearful Kori. She then ran to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my little bumgrof, I haven't seem you since you were a baby," cried Kori.

"You're crushing me," said Allie.

"Oh sorry," laughed Kori nervously.

"Please don't tell dad yet," pleaded Allie.

"Ok my bumgrof," said Kori.

That night Allie made a collect call to England to talk to Riley. The phone rang for a while before she picked up.

"Riley? We have a major problem," said Allie.

"What's the matter?" asked Riley.

"Dad's getting married," stated Allie.

"What? Dad doesn't get married," said Riley in disbelief.

"Yeah well he is!" said Allie angrily, "He told me himself."

"This is bad what are we going to do?" asked a panicked Riley.

"Get mom here now!" yelled Allie now losing her patience.

"Ok I'll tell her tomorrow," said Riley.

In London, England

The next day flew by, before Riley knew it was night time. She slowly creped toward her mom's room thinking about how to tell her about the trick they pulled.

"Mom," said Riley as she opened the door.

"Just a second Allie," said Raven as she typed on her computer, "Ok what is it?"

"Um…I need to go out of the country tomorrow," said Riley.

"Oh really why do you need to do that for?" asked Raven.

"To see Allie," she said quietly.

"What?" said Raven now in shock.

"To see Allie," Riley repeated.

"You're not Allie?" asked Raven now near losing control of her emotions.

"That would be correct," said Riley.

"You're Riley?" asked Raven.

"Yes do you hate me for lying to you?" asked Riley.

"Oh honey, I could never hate you," said Raven while hugging Riley.

"I guess you'll have to switch us back now right?" asked Riley.

"Well technically you belong to your father and Allie belongs to me," stated Raven.

The next day Riley was packing for her trip back to America with her mom when she heard her mom yelling. She walked toward her mother room to find things flying around in the air.

"Mom I'm ready and packed," said Riley.

"I'm ready too," said a nervous Raven as things started to blow up.

"Uh mom you're not packed yet," said Riley.

"Oh sorry it's just I haven't seen or heard from Garfield Logan in eleven years. What if he doesn't recognize me?" said a panicked Raven. The bed was now spinning rapidly in the air.

"Ok calm down Raven, breathe, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," chanted Raven. The bed then stopped spinning and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Raven what's wrong?" asked Dick as he had heard the thud.

"Nothing I just have to meet Garfield again is all," stated Raven.

"Really why?" asked Dick, "I thought you we're never going to see each other again."

"I know I said that but Allie and Riley switched places on us," explained Raven.

"What?" yelled Dick.

"I knew from the beginning," stated Arella.

"What? Why didn't you say something?" yelled Raven angrily at her mother.

"I figured you would be able to tell being an empathic and all," said Arella.

"Argh anyway Dick would you mind coming with us?" asked Raven.

"Of course I'll come with you Raven," said Dick.

The plane ride was uneventful except for Raven drinking a lot of wine. They got off the plane and took a car to Los Angles, California. They went to the hotel where they were to meet Gar and Allie.

"Raven do you need help?" asked Dick as he got out of the car. Raven tried to get out of the car but stumbled over her own feet. Dick caught her before she fell.

"Maybe a little," said Raven as she slurred her words.

"I can't believe mom picked this day of all days to get drunk," said Riley to herself.

They then walked into the hotel, Raven with the help of Dick got into the hotel.

"This is going to be a long day," said Riley.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

The Parent Trap – Teen Titans Style Chapter 7

By Risa-chan22

The hotel was crowded when Gar, Kori and Allie made it there. Gar was supposed to meet Terra there to meet her father. Gar was nervous to say the least.

Allie and Kori make their way toward the elevator when they ran into Terra.

"Oh Riley, nice to see you again. You too Kori," said Terra.

"Hi," said Allie in a monotone voice. This pissed off Terra to no end because it reminded her of someone she couldn't stand.

"Where's you dad?" asked Terra through greeted teeth.

"Oh right dad, he's over there," pointed Allie.

Terra then strutted toward the direction Allie had pointed to.

Gar was wondering where Terra was just as she made her way to him.

"Hey Gar," stated Terra while hugging him, "My dad is so looking forward to meeting you."

"Really?" laughed Gar nervously, "Where is he then?"

"Oh he'll be here any time now," said Terra.

Just then Slade Wilson made this way toward them. Slade was a tall man with while hair and an eye patch over his right eye. He gave off an aura of intimidation. Gar wasn't sure what to think or do.

"How are you?" asked Slade to Gar while holding out his hand. Gar didn't know how to feel about this man in front of him. He took his hand anyway and shook it.

"I'm good, you?" asked Gar.

"I'm well. I see you are cozy with my daughter here," stated Slade. Something about this man made Gar feel uneasy.

"Yeah we are," said Gar. Allie and Kori walked over just then much to Gar's relief.

"Riley, Kori this is Terra's father," introduced Gar, "This is my daughter Riley."

"Hi," said Allie.

"Hello, I'm Kori nice to meet you," said a cheerful Kori.

"Hello both of you," said Slade.

Meanwhile Raven, Riley and Dick were heading toward the elevators to go up to their room. Raven realized that she forgot her bag.

"You two go ahead I'll go get my bag," slurred Raven.

Raven went to the front desk to find her bag when she almost ran into the help at the hotel.

"Oops, sorry about that," said Raven as she passed by them. She made it to the front desk and asked about her bag.

"Have you seen a dark blue bag?" asked Raven. The lady at the front desk then pulled out a blue bag.

"Is this it ma'am?" asked the lady.

"Yes thank you," said Raven as she took her bag.

Gar and Terra were making their way to the elevators when Raven came walking by toward the elevators too. They had just got into the elevator when Raven came into view. Gar couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at her until the doors closed. Raven waved at him when she noticed him.

She felt so dumb when the door closed. Riley was going to get it when she found her. Just then Raven ran into Allie.

"Mom," yelled Allie as she ran to Raven and hugged her.

"Allie?" said Raven, "Oh I have missed you." Raven couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Raven and Allie made to upstairs to their room to find Riley.

"Alright one of you told me that your father knew about the situation. I'm not sure which one but when I saw the man he acted like I was a ghost from the past. Plus he had a blonde women with him. Now explain what's going on now," Raven yelled angrily.

"Um maybe we should go inside the room," said Kori, "Raven it great to see you again."

"Kori? It's been ages," said Raven when she saw her old friend. Kori gave Raven a bone crushing hug.

"Kori can't breathe," said Raven.

"Oh sorry," said an embarrassed Kori.

They then went into Raven and Riley's room. The girls then explained the situation to Raven.

"Daddy's getting married mom," said Allie near tears.

"We hoped we could stop it if he saw you again," said Riley.

"You trying to set me up with your father!" stated Raven in disbelief.

"Kind of," said both Allie and Riley.

"This is obscured! We have nothing in common, anymore. I'm here to switch you two back and nothing more," said Raven a matter afactly, "Now I need to get rid of this headache."

Raven went down stairs to the lobby to the bar to get something for her hangover headache. She sat down and ordered something to get rid of her headache. The bartender then gave her a strong smelling drink that smelled of tar. She downed it in three gulps and then burped.

"Oh my excuse me," said Raven, "I think I just drank tar."

Terra made her way to the bar when she noticed Raven. At first she wasn't sure who she was looking at. Then she realized it was Raven her eyes glowed yellow.

"Raven what the hell are you doing here?" yelled Terra.

"Huh? Terra?" said Raven as she turned around, "Oh great more people I don't want to see."

"Likewise," said Terra.

Raven got up from the stool that she was sitting on to face Terra. Her hand started glowing black as she looked at Terra.

"Now I'll asked again," said Terra, "What are you doing here and why are you here?"

"That has nothing to do with you," said Raven then growled. Before things could get out of hand Gar made his presence known.

"Ok ladies no fighting in the hotel," said Gar while getting in between them.

"Gar?" both of them said at the same time.

"Wait how do you know my fiancé?" asked Terra.

"Your fiancé? He's my ex-husband," said Raven.

"This is a small world," said Terra.

"And getting smaller," said Gar.

Dick, Allie, Riley and Kori made their way downstairs to find Raven when they found the scene at hand.

"Kori I think we have a problem," stated Dick.

"It seems so Dick," said Kori before she realized who was talking to her, "Dick! Oh how I have missed you!" Kori then gave him her famous bone crushing hugs.

"It's good to see you again to Kori," said Dick when he could breathe again.

"Dick? Man it's been years," said Gar when he saw them.

"Hey Gar," said Dick.

"Dad!" yelled both Allie and Riley as they ran to Gar.

"Oh did I mention Riley is a twin," said Gar to Terra.

"No you never mention that," said an angry Terra.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

The Parent Trap – Teen Titans Style Chapter 8

By Risa-chan22

The group finds themselves in quite a jam.

"So Riley is a twin," said Terra while looking at both girls. Then she pointed at Raven and said, "You were married to him." She then pointed at Gar.

"Sadly yes," stated Raven. This got a hurt look from Gar.

"Why sadly Rae?" asked Gar.

"It's Raven and yes because it didn't work out well for us," explained Raven.

"I could of," whispered Gar. This got Raven's attention.

The girls both looked at each other and back at their parents. Things weren't going the way they planned.

"Mom and dad are both fighting," said Allie.

"Terra is a problem too," said Riley.

"Why not set them up for dinner for two?" suggested Dick.

"Oh yes that might work," said Kori to Dick.

"Yeah that might work," said Allie and Riley. Now they had a new plan.

After getting rid of Terra for now, the girls got everything ready for their parents' dinner. The place they chose was a secluded beach where they could be alone to talk. The girls escorted both Raven and Gar to the location.

"Ok where are we going?" asked Gar now curious of their intentions.

"Looks like a beach Gar," said Raven in her normal monotone voice.

"Oh right," laughed Gar nervously. Raven then rolled her eyes.

They continue to walk down the path with the girls until they reach a table and chairs by the water.

"Here we are mom, dad, this is your dinner," said Allie and Riley, "And we won't be joining you. This is your time to talk and reconnect."

"What?" said Gar while getting up from his chair rather quickly. Raven just sat there thinking about what they were up to. The girls then left them with a picnic basket with food and tea in it.

"Well looks like we're alone for now huh Rae," said Gar.

"Yes it seems so and it's Raven Garfield," stated Raven.

"Oh right sorry old habits die hard," said Gar.

They then opened the basket to find tea and soda to drink. It had vegetable Lasagna and some salad for the main course. The food was prepared by Dick and Kori. Mostly Dick with Kori's help.

"This isn't too bad," said Raven as she took a bite of the lasagna.

"Yeah you're right," agreed Gar. The food was great and they chatted a little during and after.

"So how have you been Raven?" asked Gar as he ate his salad.

"I've been doing well my next book will be out next month," answered Raven.

"That's good. What's it called?" asked Gar.

"It's called Beyond the Mind," said Raven.

"Cool I have to order it for Riley from England," said Gar.

"Better I can send it to you to make it easier for you two," said Raven.

"That cool too," Gar said with a smile, "I give you our address later."

"Anyway what are we going to do about the girls?" asked Raven now serious, "We can't keep them apart now that they know each other."

"That's what I was hoping you had some ideas about," said Gar sheepishly. Raven sighed.

Meanwhile Dick and Kori were hiding behind some trees watching Gar and Raven.

"Do you think it's going well?" asked Dick to Kori.

"I think so," said Kori in a whisper and a smile. Kori then stared at Dick longingly. Dick looked at her not knowing what to do or say. Kori took her hand and stoked his cheek.

"Dick it's been too long," said Kori as she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

"Yes it has," said Dick right before kissing her back.

Back at the hotel, Allie and Riley were playing cards and waiting for their parents to get back.

"Mom and Dad have been gone a while," said Allie.

"I hope everything is fine," said Riley.

"I'm sure their just getting close again," said Allie in a reinsuring voice.

"I hope you're right," said Riley with a weak smile.

"Gar seriously what are we going to do?" asked Raven while putting the empty dishes away.

"I don't know Rae, really I can't think of anything," said Gar sadly.

"I guess will just have to keep doing what we've been doing," said Raven, "We'll have to send one of the girls to each other for holidays."

"I guess that'll work," said Gar, "Why'd we spilt up anyway Rae?"

"I don't know. We were young and it happened so fast," said Raven.

"It ended so fast," said Gar sadly.

"We should get back to the girls," said Raven while sighing.

"Yeah," agreed Gar.

Back at the hotel the girls were sleeping in the same bed when Raven and Gar got back. They pulled the covers up and tucked them both in.

The next day the girls came up with a new plan to get their parents together.

"Ok girls hurry up your mother needs to go," said Gar.

"Mom, Dad we can't help but feel like we got the short end of the stick here," said Allie.

"Yeah we want to go on a trip like Dad promised," said Riley.

"Allie we don't have time for this," said Raven.

"You're going to make your mother miss her plane," said Gar.

"No we want our trip," said Allie

"Yeah a trip with the four of us," said Riley.

Sighing Raven gave up and told Gar they mays well go on this trip.

Back at Gar's house Terra was having a fit.

"Gar baby I don't want you going anywhere with her!" yelled Terra.

"Terra I don't have a chose right now," said Gar.

"Their eleven years old! You're the parent here," said Terra.

"She has a point Garfield," said Raven.

"Even she see it Gar," said an angry Terra.

"How about you go too Terra," said Raven, "Besides they will be half yours soon."

"What really I can go too?" asked Terra.

"Sure," Raven said with a smile.

The girls came down the stairs to find Terra packing her stuff in the car next to Gar.

"Dad what is she doing here?" asked the girls.

"Your mother invited her," said Gar.

"What?!" yelled the girls.

To be continued


End file.
